Two soul one heart
by shikika takshima
Summary: Evil force's are rising again. Can love truly blossom? Can this couple survive. Stay tune to see what happen next.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys this is my first story. Hope you will enjoy. And please review and give me suggestion.

Chapter 1

The Lost

At ancient time Japan was divided in four large kingdoms - The Earth kingdom, The Water kingdom, The Wind kingdom and The Fire kingdom. The Wind and The Fire kingdom was the strongest kingdom in the whole world at their respective elements. But they were not exactly on friendly terms. Can they join forces when the evil arise and try to take over the world? Only time knows what the four Gods have in mind.

In the fire kingdom palace

"Awwwhhhhhh" screams can hear of the Queen. Jugo the fire King was desperate to know the condition of his Queen and unborn child. He knew that the child was special. It was going to be the strongest fire user the world has ever seen. But he also knew the pregnancy is killing his wife, his beloved, his Aria.

"Awwwhhhhhh" Aria screams again and pushed after a while beautiful cry breaks out. The pain was gone but the physician was afraid that their Queen might not last another hour. She had a lot of internal bleeding and lost a lot of blood.

One of the servants brings the baby to the Queen as she told her "it's a girl Your Majesty." Aria looked at her daughter and held her. The bundle of in her life she was very happy.

Doors open and the King entered their bedroom he found his beloved wife in the bed holding his child. She was very tired and weak. But the happiness and joy can be seen in her eyes. Those beautiful eyes which held many emotions now were tired. As Jugo quicken up the space and sat beside his wife.

"How are you feeling?" Aria looked at him and said "You and I both know that my time is up." Jugo was going to say something but she beat him first "Look at our daughter. Isn't she beautiful? She is going to be heart breaker when she grows up" she said it with a giggle trying to easy the atmosphere. Aria gave their child to her husband's hand. Jugo hesitate for a moment than looked at her and said "She is indeed very beautiful."

He can't believe that after a long wait their child is in this world. She has beautiful cream like skin like her mother. And small red hair that can be seen. But her eyes were like his, golden honey. It seem like fire was burning in her eyes.

"What are we going to call her?" he asked. "Ayano…. Ayano Kannagi. What do you think?" she asked her husband. "I think it's perfect" he answered.

Suddenly she felt pain coming back again. Aria felt the heaviness to close her eyes. "Jugo I don't think I am going to live any longer" she said.

"Why are you saying like this, you are going to be okay? Nothing is going to happen to you." Jugo was panicking

"Listen to me Jugo I know that my time is over. But your life is not. You have a life ahead of you and for our child too. I need you give her the love of both of us. I need you to protect her and keep her safe" she was breathing heavily "I wish I can be with you and our child. But I will be watching you and always love you both."

Tears were threatening to fall from his eyes. He hugged his wife tightly with one arm and holds his daughter with another. Suddenly he felt that his wife was no longer with them. His love was gone from his life to a place that nobody can come from. His daughter started to cry like she can fell the Ki from her mother was gone.

Never to come back again. Aria was dead. The kingdom lost their beloved Queen.

Thank you for reading this story. I hope you like. Please give lots of review.

Bye


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks guys for your review. I am trying my best to make this story enjoyable and please give me suggestions.

Chapter 2

The Meeting

At the fire palace

Birds are chirping. Gentle breeze soothed common peoples. Everything was peaceful in the kingdom. But the peace didn't last very long.

"Call the guards. Sound the alarm. The princess is missing" a maid shouted. The peace was broken in the palace.

Jugo heard the maid shouting from the mediating room. "Not again" he thought to himself. As he was coming out of the mediating room he ordered one of his generals send a troop around the city and look for their princess.

He knows his daughter has left the palace for adventure. He also knows that she was capable of handling herself in any problems. But he is a father. No matter how big she is or how many yoma she has fought he is still worried about his daughter.

At the woods

Somewhere in the woods a young man was walking. He had ventured too far in the fire kingdom's territory. Suddenly he felt the Ki of some yomas. He went deeper to find the yomas but only to his surprise he saw a girl, who had already taken care of them.

He saw the red-haired girl standing beside a lake. Panting a little because of the fight. Being a King of The Wind Kingdom, Kazuma Yagami has seen many girls. But the girl in front of him was different. She has a beautiful long red hair that was dazzling in the sunlight. Her beautiful bright honey eyes, her pink lips and her cream skin are mesmerizing. And the beautiful warm Ki of her that he has never felt.

She was looking at lake now. She didn't notice him or the yoma that was about to sneak up at her.

Kazuma released a wind slaying up the yoma but in the process making her light kimono flip and reveling her long beautiful legs.

She looked up and saw a handsome man standing. It took her a moment to realize what happened. She charged towards him trying to hit him. He easily ducked and caught her embrace. "How dare you! You filthy wind user! You pervert! How did you lay your filthy toes in my land?" She was screaming and squirming, and she was also blushing madly.

"Is this the way you thank your savior" he said it with a grin. God! He loved her reaction and the fact that she is constantly trying to hurt him. He was trying to doge her attacks towards him. As well as admiring her reflex. Nobody had ever able to keep up with him.

"Nobody asked you to save me. I can take care of myself" she said.

"Yes I can see that. I am amazed" he said it with a grin. Ayano was totally mad now. She was desperately trying to hit a punch at him. He just simply dodged them and caught her in an embrace.

"You know you have beautiful legs" he whispered in her ears. This made her blush madly.

"You PERVET!" she screamed at him blushing multi layer.

"You know I love when you blush" he said it now trying to doge the fire ball thrown at him.

"You better leave before I burned your handsome face crisp" she warned him. "You will be sorry that you ever met me" she said summing her precious sword Enraiha.

"So you think I am handsome. And I will be never sorry meeting you" she is now blushing madly.

He dodge another attacked and suddenly said "I think you have a crush on me now that's why you can't hurt me" teasing her a little more. And hopefully it was working.

"WHAT! NO! Why you little…"

Their battle was interrupted with some combined voice coming towards them. The guards saw the fire ball shooting at the sky and immediately know whose it belong. They came to rescue their precious princess.

"Princess! Are you there! Your Highness can you hear us" combined voice call her.

"Crap! Not again" She said.

It takes one glance at the flaming hair beauty as he took his chance and swiftly steals a kiss from her soft beautiful lips.

"Princess I will take your leave now and hopefully we will meet soon" he said with a smirk and took off.

"You PERVERT" was the only thing she can said before the guards retrieve her.

"So this was the fire Princess. I am surely not going to forget her. Can't wait for our next meeting, I wonder what's going to happen next time we meet." Kazuma said to him took of the sky.

Not knowing that their lives are about to change something big is going to happen. Only time and the four Gods know what will happen to them.

Finally finished, hopefully you guys will like it. Give me more ideas and suggestion. And please review, review, and review.

Bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys I am back. This basically is short story about a little talk between Ayano and her friends.

Chapter 3

The friendly talk

"Argghh, dad can be sometimes so irritating" an irritated red-haired princess stormed in her room after hearing lectures from her father.

Ayano was angry with her father and above all she was mad with wind user. "How dare he kiss me" she thought to herself while blushing. "Why I am thinking about him?" she thought.

Her thought stopped when her best friends entered her room. "Are you alright Ayano?" said yellow haired girl with light skin tone.

"I am fine Yukari, you don't have to worry about me" she answered.

"Well we have to. We are your friends" the blue haired reasoned.

"You are right Nanse. I am sorry I am just angry with dad. He can be sometimes so over protective. He always treats me like a kid" Ayano replied with a sigh.

(Ayano always tells her friends everything. They're always there for her. Growing up without a mother was hard but not impossible. But there are sometimes when she need to talk her heart out. That's when she turns to her friends for comfort.)

"Yeah. You are right about that. By the way are you late. I thought you said you will be back in an hour" asked Yukari.

"Do you how hard it's for us to cover for you when you are going outside the palace sightseeing" Nanse told.

Clearly the two friends always help their beloved red-haired friend to go out of the palace.

"I know, I know. But I found this beautiful lake in the woods" she said. "And there is that wind user. I sewer if I find him again, I WILL KILL HIM" Ayano said irritatingly remembering what happened in the woods.

"Woo, someone is angry" they both said playfully. "Who's the guy" "Is he handsome" "What's his name" "When are you going to meet him again" they began to shoot questions at her.

"Hold on. Why are you guys so excited? I don't who he is or what's his name. But one thing I do know if I meet him again, he's going to pay" Ayano said while getting angrier remembering what happened with the brown haired man.

"Ok. Just calm down before you burn the palace again" Nanse said.

"I am clam. Now change of subjects. What do you guys think about the party? I definitely smell something fishy here" Ayano asked.

"All we know that it's going to a big one and some other kingdoms are invited to" Yukari answered. She was well known among her friends for her source. But she was completely unaware what the party is for.

"When is the party again?" Nanse asked.

"Four weeks from now" Yukari answered.

"I just hope nothing happens" said Ayano thinking about the party.

Well guys hope u enjoyed. Looks like there is a party in the palace. Stay tuned to know more. And give me suggestions and please review, review and review.

Bye.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the review and also for the suggestion I will make sure to use them. And here is the next chapter.

Chapter 4

The Proposal 1

A week earlier at the 'Wind palace'

Kazuma was lying in his bed, he was exhausted. Being the new King of the kingdom he has many responsibilities. There are also the threats of the yomas. They have already attacked some kingdoms and brought them down. He was busy all night preparing strategies with his generals.

"Why did I agree to become the King" he thought to himself and sighed.

After a while a servant knocks at the door asking his permission to enter in the room.

"Come in" he said.

"Your Majesty, His Highness and the council has set up a meeting and they seek your presences" the servant told.

"Ok I will be there in a moment. You can go now" he said plainly.

"Have a nice day you're Your Majesty" the servant bowed and left Kazuma with his thought.

"Why did father set up this stupid council again" he said to himself and got up from his bed feeling slightly irritated.

At the council the members were already there with their formal King. They were now waiting for their new King to join the meeting.

As Kazuma entered the room everybody stood up and greeted him except for the formal King. Genma as the formal King and as Kazuma's father he did not need to greet to him like the council members.

Genma's Pov

"Good morning father" Kazuma said with a grin.

"Good morning Kazuma" I said.

"Could you please tell me why this torture morning, father?" Kazuma said. "I could really use some sleep now" he continued with a sigh.

"Hahaha" I laughed softly and said "You will get used to it". "Let the council being" I said when everybody settled.

No one's Pov

"You're Majesty" a council member spoke on behalf of the council. "As you know that the yoma's have already attacked some kingdoms. We also think someone's behind this attack. From our spies we have come to know that they are attacking in groups or more like an army" the council member said.

"But the yoma don't usually work in group. It's unusual for them to work in groups. Are you sure your spies did bring he correct news?" another member asked.

"My information is perfectly correct. And like you said the yoma's don't work together than why are they acting like an army" he said defending himself.

"Gentlemen this is not a debate competition. We got serious problem here. And I think you're correct about someone's being behind this attack, Merlin" Kazuma said with a serious tone. "I am also aware of this situation. So, what's the council suggesting about this situation?" he asked.

After hours of discussing, after many agreements and disagreements the council proposes that they should from alliance with the fire kingdom.

"Your Majesty this is the best solution. The 'Fire Kingdom' is one of the strongest kingdoms in the world. And 'Fire God' himself blessed the Kannagi Clan" Merlin proposed.

"But can we trust them" Kazuma said.

Genma's Pov

"That's why my son we're going to make this bond a marital bond. You are going to marry the princess Ayano and from a strong alliance between the two kingdoms" I said and sighed.

"It's time to see you friend again. After Aria died you cut all your ties from everybody. Even from me" I thought to myself thinking about my old friend.

"Your Majesty this is the best solution and you also need a Queen sooner. Princess Ayano is the strongest fire user in the kingdom also" Merlin said.

"But I don't think it's a good idea. Not to mention her famous anger" Kazuma said. "I also don't see the point of forming alliances with this Kingdom. We also don't have any political or economical relation. So I don't think it's a good idea" Kazuma said.

"We don't have any relation with the Kingdom that's why it's time to make a one. It's also important for the Kingdom. It will benefit our Kingdom a lot" I reasoned.

"But father don't you think that our kingdom can handle this threat alone? We don't possibly need bond with the Fire Kingdom" Kazuma reasoned.

"But Your Majesty, you should think about the benefit"

Genma sighed and tried a different way to make him agree about the proposal.

"Kazuma a King should think of his Kingdom first not himself. This alliance will benefit us in many ways. So you should accept the PROPOSAL" Genma said with seriousness in his voice.

"Your right father, our Kingdom needs these alliances and so I accept it" Kazuma agreed. "I will marry the Fire Princess" he said.

"Send the proposal to the Fire kingdom" I said.

AN: I basically made Genma a proud and happy father. I didn't like the behavior of him in the anime. So I made this few changes. Hope you guys will like it.

Bye.


	5. Chapter 5

Guys so the last chapter was part 1. This is the part 2 of the same chapter. Hope you guys will like it.

Chapter 5

The Proposal 2

Present time

Ayano was at the royal garden beside the koie pond. It's one her favorite place. It helps her clam her mind. She was having a little battle in her mind. She was thinking about the party. Only one week left before it happens. She remembers the discussing with her father and sigh.

'Flashback'

Jugo was in his room looking at the prorated of Aria. He was admiring her beauty while thinking how much their daughter look like her mother.

His thought broke by a knock on the door.

"Father, can I come in" Ayano was behind the door asking for permission to enter the room.

"Yes" Jugo simply replied.

Ayano entered while asking her father why he called her in the middle of her training.

"Ayano you know that we are going to hold a party in a few days" Jugo asked his daughter.

"Yes. And what about it"

Jugo took a long breath calming him more. "Ayano, there was a proposal for you from the Wind Kingdom. And I accept it. You and the Wind King's going to be engaged in the party" said Jugo looking at his daughter.

Ayano was shocked. She was not finding any words to express her feeling. After several minutes of staring at her father she began to burst like a volcano.

"Waaaaahhhhttttt" she screamed reflecting her anger.

Jugo simply watched slightly feeling amused seeing his daughter burst like a volcano.

"Father, tell me you're joking" she said.

Jugo just simply shook his head.

"Am I getting burden to you? I promise I will not trouble you anymore?" Ayano said felling slightly betrayed.

Jugo simply sighed and said "Ayano listen to me you are never a burden to me. I love you my daughter more than anything. And you are also a grownup now. You need to settle your life with someone and I want to see it with my own eyes."

"Bu-but" Ayano was going to say something but was cut by her father.

"Do you love someone?" Jugo asked.

"Of course not"

"Than what's the problem?" he asked again.

"It's just that I don't know that guy. And he's also a Wind user. We don't have such good relation with that kingdom" Ayano said defending her.

"That's why I am organizing this party. And this bond will also help us maintain a good relation with the kingdom" Jugo said and sighed thinking about his old friend 'Genma'.

"But why them?" Ayano asked.

"Ayano, do you know that they are also the strongest Wind Kingdom. This alliance is also going to help the kingdom and its people. Being a princess you should think about the kingdom. So I want you to this proposal" Jugo said reasoning with her.

"You are right father. I accept this proposal" Ayano said.

"I am proud of you. You're going to be a great Queen one day." saying this Jugo hugged his daughter.

'Flashback ended'

So guys what you think. I know it's not a great chapter but I will keep on trying to make it better. And please review and keep on suggesting.

Bye.


	6. Authors note (please read it)

Authors note

Hey guys this isn't a chapter. I am writing this because I have read all of your reviews and feel that you guys want some answer. I am sincerely sorry if you guys feel that this story matches with other stories or the title of the story or chapter matches.

But believe me I didn't steal the chapter name or the stories. And I am really hurt that you guys think this way. This story is from my idea and also the title. I have thought about this story for a long time and now I am writing it. I'm sorry if somebody else also written stories similar to this. I need your support to write more chapters. I am trying my best to make it a good and enjoyable story also.

I am also going to apologies to the other authors and viewers if they think that this is a copy chapter or story. I didn't know this story or title matches. And I don't want to hurt anyone's feeling.

So read the upcoming chapters to find if it's same stories or different. But don't judge me until I finish this story. One thing I can granite you this not like some other stories.

And also thanks for staying with me and reviewing.

I am not going to write for two weeks because I am going for a vacation.

And happy 'DURGA PUJA' & 'EID MUBARAK' everybody. Hope all of you enjoy it.

By Shikika Takshima

Bye.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi guys I'm back. Sorry for this late update. Thanks for the review. I hope you guys will support me and also like this chapter.

Chapter 6

The party 1

Ayano's Pov

I woke by the gentle breeze. I looked through the window and sighed at the thought of tonight's party. Tonight my whole world is going to be change. 'Who knows how is this king is going to be?' I thought to myself. My trail of thought broke when I heard the doors open.

"Rise and shine Ayano" Yukari said as she entered my room.

"Looks like you have already woken up" Nanse said while waking in.

"I just woke up now" I said.

"Wooohhh, looks like someone's excited for tonight" Yukari teased.

"Why are you here" I said irritated.

"We're just here at His Majesties request to prepare you for your big night" Nanse said.

"Its early morning why I need to be prepare so early" I reasoned.

"Well a girl need to look perfect for her especial night" Yukari said cheerfully.

I sighed and give up. I hate this and I specially hate the king. Who knows how he is going to look like. I certainly hope he's not an old man.

No one's Pov

At the party

At the evening the party started. The palace worn a festival look, every important person in the kingdom was invited. Everybody was having a great time except for a particular girl. Ayano was already tired after the preparation of 'you need to look your great for yours truly.' And the party just bored the hell out of her.

"Seriously where is this King Kazuma Yagami? After all this hard work I have to put on and now he is late. " Ayano thought to herself being frustrated.

"Ayano you look lovely this evening" Jugo said coming towards her.

"Thank you father" Ayano said plainly.

"What happened you looks tired" he asked.

"Nothing just needs some fresh air. I am going to stroll in the garden" with that Ayano went to the garden.

After a few moments Kazuma arrived at the palace. He was looking dashing. He was wearing a traditional blue kimono with his family crest.

Kazuma's Pov

"Kazuma welcome. Welcome to the Fire Kingdom" Jugo greeted me.

"Thank you. And thank you for accepting the proposal" I said.

"It's my pleasure. Tell me how is Genma" Jugo asked.

"Father is fine and gives his regret for not coming at the party" I said.

"It's okay. It's been almost 20 years since we have seen each other" Jugo said with a sigh.

"If I may ask where the princess is?" I asked.

"She's at the garden I am sending someone to call her" he said.

"No don't" I said stopping Jugo from calling a servant. "I want to meet her alone. If you will allow it."

"Of course, I think it will be better. And you are engaged with her so you have my permission" Jugo said.

A servant show me the way to the garden. As I entered the garden I could see many status and trees. Beautiful flowers are blooming everywhere. And in the middle of the garden there is a beautiful pond. And there the beauty was standing on a bridge above the pond, looking at the reflection of the moon. She was wearing a traditional red kimono and her hair was pulling in a bun and the rest of the hair was flowing back. She was looking like an angle. As I approached towards her I was anxious for her reaction when she sees me. Will she be feisty like she was in the forest?

No one's Pov

"So there you are princess I was looking for you" Kazuma said with a smirk. "Nice to meet you again."

Ayano looked behind her to see the owner of the voice only to find a handsome man standing there as he came closer and said "what did you forget me?"

When Ayano finally saw him clearly her eyes widen "What, what are you doing here?"

Finally finished. Hope you will like it. And please review, review and review.

Bye.


	8. Authors note 2

Author note

Sorry guys for chapter 8. When I was uploading chapter 8 by mistake I uploaded the chapter 7. I am really sorry. And thank you GUEST for pointing out my mistake and for being my regular reader. Please if anyone have any comment or suggestion they want to tell me. They can give me reviews. I can only write a great story if u guys point out my mistake. And I have some bad news. I think I can't write for some times.

That's all for today and the next chapters going to come soon. Stay with me.

Bye.


End file.
